The objective of the proposal is to define antigens in the CSF that are specific to Alzheimer's disease. This effort has two important potential results. The first is a CSF-based diagnostic immunoassay for use as both a diagnostic marker and as a useful adjunct to monitor eventual therapy. The methodology to identify the diagnostic markers involves the screening of-a large number of monoclonal antibodies with a highly sensitive and predictive fluorometric test. The assay is configured in such a way that only monoclonal antibodies of diagnostic potential are identified. In addition, the immuno-genes that are to be used are those related directly to the disease. Thus, the proposed research plan brings together macromolecules known to be involved in Alzheimer's disease with a sensitive high volume screen capable of detecting antibodies of diagnostic potential. The ultimate goal of the research plan will be to immunoaffinity purify and structurally characterize antigens that are specifically elevated in Alzheimer's disease.